


“You Left Me Alone”

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Break Up, fight, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: He didn’t understand it; Oliver didn’t understand why Connor was being an asshole. They broke up mutually, it’s not like it ended in complete chaos.





	“You Left Me Alone”

He didn’t understand it; Oliver didn’t understand why Connor was being an asshole. They broke up mutually, it’s not like it ended in _complete_ chaos. Oliver feels himself urging to text Connor to come over, but he’s resisting that feeling. He knows that it’s going to end up in a fight and actually ruin any sort of relationship they have left, and that would be the last thing he wants.

_Oliver (19:31)  
Hey, can you come over?_

_Connor (19:33)  
Yeah, is everything okay?_

_Oliver (19:34)  
Totally fine, just need to talk to you about something._

_Connor (19:35)  
Okay, I’ll be there shortly._

Oh well, he’s never been good at impulse control. Connor had that effect on him; he brought out the wild in him, which could be perceived as a good thing. Although, Oliver being reckless isn’t exactly a good thing; he could mess up a lot of things living that way. He _has_ messed up a lot of things that way. All the older man wants is to be civilised with Connor, at the end of the day, he still loves him. No matter how much he tries to ignore that feeling, Oliver will always love Connor.

The law student is feeling a mix of concern and paranoia, but he feels those emotions every single day. So, it’s nothing new. However, tonight seems different than those other days. Connor’s slightly worried that Oliver saw him going into therapy and he’s going to question it, or he thinks he ‘relapsed’. Why does he have to keep overthinking his thoughts? His therapist told him to stop that and write them down; it’s not helpful. Especially because if Connor actually wrote what he felt, he’d end up on suicide watch. And if Oliver knew, he’d do everything to smother him and fix him. The younger man loves his attentive side, but it can be suffocating at times. Maybe Connor’s simply just not used to it; his relationship with his parents is complicated, to say the least. Or, maybe he never truly learnt to love himself. He can feel himself sigh as he walks to apartment 303. Whatever argument he’s about to get into, he’s not even slightly ready.

After gently knocking at the door, the older man answers within a few seconds like he was waiting by the door. “Hey,” Oliver awkwardly smiles, pausing for a minute before realising that he should let Connor in.

“So… what’s wrong? Is this about you being positive or did something else happen?” The law student carefully treads around the subject, leaving Oliver quite baffled and his mouth agape.

“Wait, what? I’m so confused; you go from hating me to acting like nothings wrong. Why?”

“Oliver, we broke up. I’m allowed to be mad at you, anyway, I thought _you_ wanted this,” Connor hisses, letting his walls be built back up again after Oliver tore them down.

“I know, but you don’t have to completely ice me out.”

“You’re such a hypocrite,” those four words infuriate him. He hasn’t done anything horrible to Connor and the fact that he thinks that is insulting.

“Excuse me? I’ve never iced you out,” Oliver retorts, scoffing at the accusation.

“You broke up with me,” Connor snaps.

“Why does that makes you so angry? It’s not like I hate you or anything; I still care about you-“

“THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?” Connor screams, startling the older man, “You left me alone; you were supposed to be the only person who wouldn’t leave me. I’ve spent my entire life feeling alone and had to watch everyone abandon me; you were meant to be different,” his voice cracks, as he lets Oliver see this extremely rare side of him; his childhood. That part of him has been locked away for years and he’s never let anyone see it. But Oliver isn’t just anyone.

“Connor- I’m sorry, but I didn’t know. You rarely talk about yourself, so you can’t exactly blame me,” The law student looks down at the ground, ashamed, knowing he can’t blame Oliver for his mess, “Look, whatever happened, it obviously affected you. If you want, we can talk about it?”

“Can we not talk about it? I’ve talked about my childhood in detail too much this week,” Connor mutters that last sentence under his breath.

“Who have you been talking to about your childhood?”

“A therapist,” Oliver’s eyes immediately dart to Connor’s glassy ones, “she doesn’t help much though; therapy felt more helpful as kid.”

“You’re going to therapy? And you went as a child?” The law student nods, avoiding eye contact, reminiscing on those painful memories, “What’s she doing that’s not helping?”

“Well, she thinks that if I write down every single thought I have that I’ll be okay. When in reality, I’m still just as fucked up,” he sniggers at the depressing truth.

“You’re not fucked up, Connor. _You_ are perfect, just with a few rough edges,” The older man’s fingers caress the younger man’s hair, leaving Connor with the impression like nothings changed, like they never even broke up in the first place.

Yet, Connor still felt his heart jump; only Oliver would know how to make lies sound so sweet. The law student knows that ‘a few rough edges’ is a massive understatement, but he’ll take it. No matter how big the lie is. After all, he’s lied about much worse.


End file.
